


Twist and turn, moonchild

by Laughingvirus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood, Gore, Other, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Transformation, theres some fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: He recognized that voice. Jeongin.





	Twist and turn, moonchild

The moon was bathing the lush, green forest in its sickly white light as it slowly rose on the dark sky. Chan’s breathing was harsh, his heart hammering in his chest and his whole body trembling violently as he ran, deeper into the woods, further away from the city. Further away from people he could hurt, or even kill.

He cried out in pain as his shoulder cracked loudly, bones breaking and rearranging, and he stumbled, falling onto the cold ground. He gritted his teeth, fingers digging into the soil as he held back another scream, his body twisting. He squeezed his eyes shut, tried to breathe through the pain but when his spine cracked, he opened them, staring wide eyed at the moon as he arched his back. The moon just kept on rising and it was as if it was taunting him, slowly coaxing the wolf inside him out. 

“Chan?” a small, gentle voice called out and Chan snapped his head to the left, eyes impossibly wide and horror creeping up on him. He recognized that voice.  _ Jeongin. _ “Chan?” Jeongin asked again and Chan could finally see him. “What’s-” he cut himself off as soon as he laid eyes on Chan. “What’s going on?” he asked, voice trembling and full of fear. How had Jeongin even gotten here? Why was he here?

“Jeongin,” Chan choked, groaning as the bone in his arm broke, snapping off like a twig before reshaping itself. Fear and panic was rising, his throat closing and chest tightening. “Get out of here, get out of here  _ now, _ ” he growled, his fangs pushing out.

“What’s going on Chan?” Jeongin asked, his voice wavering in fear and he took a step back, eyes flickering around the forest.

“I can’t explain right now Jeongin,” he said, voice rushed and he gritted his teeth. “I need you to-” he cut himself off with a scream when his spine shifted again, elongating with loud cracks. He breathed heavily, his lips shivering as he tried to speak but with no avail. He let out a strangled cry, coughing up blood as his insides twisted and rearranged. 

He could feel himself getting pushed back, black spots appearing in front of his eyes as he dug his fingers further into the soil. He let out another howl of pain, body twisting in pain and he pressed his forehead to the ground, his hands slowly changing into paws. 

“Cha-”

“Run,” was the only word Chan managed to get out, his vocal chords slowly changing. “P-ple-please,” he whispered, clenching his jaw. He looked up from the ground, tears welling up as he saw Jeongin.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. He was supposed to protect Jeongin. Jeongin wasn’t supposed to see this.

A sickening crack and tear echoed through the woods as all his ribs cracked, tearing his human skin, blood splattering the forest floor. Tears were running down his face and he sobbed, twisting his body as if to get away from the pain. The black spots in his vision got larger and he could feel himself slipping, whatever monster that was sleeping inside him pushing forward.

The last thing he saw before the blacked out, the pain unbearable, was Jeongin turning around and running away.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  


“So…” Jeongin said as they walked down the hallway, side by side. Chan kept his gaze down, avoiding meeting Jeongin’s curious eyes. He regretted going back to work the day after a full moon, feeling like he was just run over by a truck, body aching and a terrible headache. “You’re a werewolf?”

Chan glanced up, meeting Jeongin’s eyes for just a second. He didn’t look scared, upset or angry, he just looked curious. 

“Yeah,” Chan finally said, straightening his back and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “I-I’m sorry you had to see that.”

Jeongin looked troubled, his brows knitted together and he looked Chan over, studying him closely as if to look for any injuries.

“Are you still hurting?” he asked after a moment of silence. Chan just shook his head, shoulders dropping a little. “You sure?”

“It’s fine,” he said, looking towards the end of the hallway before turning his gaze back to look Jeongin in the eye. “It feels like a massive hangover but I’m good. I do this often anyway.”

“Once a month?”

“Yeah, every full moon,” he shrugged. “That part of the werewolf tales is true.” Jeongin hummed, turning his gaze downwards as he fiddled nervously with his fingers. “Listen Jeongin-” Chan began, cutting himself off with a heavy sigh and he ran a hand through his silver hair. “If you feel uncomfortable, I’ll just resign.”

“No!” Jeongin said, maybe a bit too loud and Chan winced, his head pounding. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “But no, I’m not… I’m not uncomfortable. You didn’t… you didn’t do anything to me and I,” he took a deep breath. “I like you,” he said, blood rushing to his face as he realized what he’d said. “I-I mean as company, of course.”

“Of course,” Chan said, lowering his head as he felt a smug grin stretch his lips. He didn’t want to embarrass Jeongin further. “So,” he said, face serious as he looked up again. “You’re okay with me continuing to work for your dad?”

“Yeah,” Jeongin mumbled, hands pressed against each side of his face to hide his pink cheeks. “It’s fine.”

“Thank you,” Chan mumbled, smiling softly at Jeongin. “Thank you so much. There’s not a lot of places that… you know, let’s me stay after they find out what I am.”

“That’s dumb,” Jeongin said, raising an eyebrow. “This doesn’t change anything. You just have to leave once a month, like usually, right?”

“Yeah.”

Jeongin hummed as they turned left, into the kitchen area. The kitchen was empty, no cooks or any of the maids. Jeongin just walked over to the fridge, opening it to take out a bottle of water. “You want anything?” he asked, peeking out behind the door of the fridge. Chan, leaning against the kitchen counter as he watched Jeongin, just shook his head.

“I’m good.”

Jeongin nodded, closing the door to the fridge. He twisted the cap to the water bottle, opening it with a small frown on his face. As he took a sip of water his eyes suddenly widened and he looked over at Chan.

“What?” Chan asked, raising an eyebrow. “Do I have something on my face?”

“Oh my god,” Jeongin said, slapping himself on the forehead. “I can’t believe I didn’t realize this earlier!” he continued, sounding annoyed. Chan just tilted his head to the side. “Your eyes!”

“What about them?”

“They’re gray!” he continued and Chan just raised both eyebrows, urging him to continue. “They don’t look human,” he finished and Chan chuckled, shaking his head.

“I’m not a human.”

“That’s what I mean!” Jeongin grumbled, running a hand through his dark hair. “I should have known something was up.”

“I’m honestly glad you didn’t,” Chan said, crossing his arms. “Being treated without suspicion is pretty nice actually.”

“Oh,” Jeongin said softly, turning his gaze down to his water bottle.

“So thank you,” Chan said and Jeongin snapped his head up, looking at him with wide eyes. “Thank you for making me feel comfortable.”

“That’s… That’s no problem,” Jeongin said, a wide smile stretching on his lips slowly, displaying his white teeth and gleaming braces. “Thank you for being my bodyguard.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened... i write cute werewolf chan and i write gory werewolf chan shjjdhs I guess I wanted some practice on these kind of things (for science of course) so idk, enjoy whshhd  
> Inspired by Luna’s (makotoritsu @ twt) werewolf Chan (which I got to see before she posted it so lmao) 
> 
> Hope you liked it uwu thanks for reading!
> 
> im pinkpunchmango @ twt if you wanna keep up with my dumb shenanigans over there


End file.
